It is known that theophylline derivatives substituted in position 7 by a dioxolanyl-methyl group have antitussive activity. Such results are disclosed in the German open application No. 2 827 497 and in French Patent Specification No. 8 107 075.
The pharmacological properties of 2-[(theophylline-7-yl)methyl]-1,3-dioxolane mentioned in the above patent document have been disclosed in detail (Il Farmaco, Ed. Sci. 36. Vol. 3., 201 1981; Drugs of the Future, 1982, 301).